


Survivalism

by SharpestRose



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saverin is usually third or fourth on the S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W lists that Korse himself is often first or second place on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivalism

Saverin is usually third or fourth on the S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W lists that Korse himself is often first or second place on. The man is one of the few who approaches being an equal to Korse, and isn't an enemy that Korse wants to make.

This makes his current situation... complicated.

Battery City hates all the zonerunners - insofar as they ever feel anything as strong as hate in Battery City, in any case. But there are some who are more hated than others.

Doctor Death-Defying, Party Poison's Killjoys, and Face Mash are among those illustrious elite.

Face Mash (aliases known to S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W include: Wire Hog, Face Book, Beacon, Zuck, and Mark. Real identity unknown) is the worst of the bit monkeys out running zones.

He can make an abandoned lump of motherboard into a fairly capable vend-a-hack with ten minutes and his powerglove. He can shut down a network so elegantly that it takes the Draculoid techs four hours to even uncover exactly how he did it.

Korse would be intrigued by the boy, even professionally interested perhaps, if it were not for the annoying little sidekick who makes a formidable foe into an unstoppable problem.

Doctor D has his Show Pony, Party Poison his Kobra Kid, and Face Mash's own skinny, devoted shadow-creature is Freakonomic Chicken.

Freakonomic Chicken keeps them running ahead of the radio storms and dusty acid rains. Talks their way out of trouble when traders and patrols get close to cornering them.

And, again, this boy himself would be little more than a particularly noteworthy irritant, a protege to track and perhaps convert one day. If not for Saverin.

Freakonomic Chicken's known aliases include Phoenix, C.F.O, Wardo. Real identity: Eduardo Saverin, one-time employee of BL/ind's hedge fund brokerage.

Their car is a junked wreck, even by zonerunner standards. But they always manage to get away regardless. Together they are an unstoppable, inseparable team.

Korse turns to Parker (typical list rank: seven) and gives him his simple, perfect assignment:

"Tear them apart."


End file.
